License MFFS
Request hello Calclavia, My name is xxxxxxxx but mostly I use a synonym (picatrix, picatrix1899(Developer-name), dragonclaw(Steam-name), necrostyleLP(Youtube + Twitch-name), I played in the past very much minecraft-modpacks like FTB-Ultimate, Tekkit Classic, Tekkit Lite, Big Dig, Test Pack Please Ignore etc. , but every time I had the feeling that some mods are missing. So I decided to make my own modpack filled with coolest stuff. I started planning this modpack using mc 1.4.7 it was a lot of work but I had one problem: there was no chance to get it public during copyright. This year I started again from scratch. This time I had an eye on the copyright sections. I played it a lot with my friends, added and removed some mods until now its nearly finished. We are at the moment in the closed beta stage with the modpack so we use it still private via Hamachi. My last Step between success and failure is to get that damn thing public avaible in Technic and in FTB! I spended some months alone or with my friends to configure, to test, to get a stable as possible result! Now I'm asking you, may I get the permission to use your mod "Modular Force Field System" in my modpack? Informations about the modpack below. Modpack: ------------ Name: Everlast 164 MC-Version: 1.6.4 Forge-Version: 9.11.1.965 Java-Version: 1.7(will fix this if possible for 1.8+) RAM: ~4GB(may work with less) PermGen: ~1GB(may work with less) Availability: for free via Technic, if everything is OK later via FTB Technic Launcher Link: xxxxxxxxx (will be changed after closed beta!) Wiki: http://everlast164.wikia.com/wiki/Everlast164_Wikia (still under construction....) Mods(this list could change): 172 Modular Force Field System, Additional Pipes, Advanced Machines, Advanced Repulsation Systems, Aether, Applied Energetics, Armor Status HUD, Balkons Weapon Mod, Battle Towers, Better Dungeons, Better Signs Mod, BiblioCraft, BiblioWoods(BiomesOPlenty), BiblioWoods(Natura), BigReactors, binnie-mods, Biomes O' Plenty, Blood Magic, Botania, Bspkrs Core, Buildcraft, Additional Buildcraft Objects, Carpenter's Blocks, chargepads, ChickenChunks, Chisel, CodeChicken Core, CoFH Core, CompactSolars, ComputerCraft, ConfigMod, CoralMod, CoroAI, Damage Indicators, DenLib, Dimensional Doors, DragonAPI, Dragon Mounts, DungeonPack, DynamicTanks, Enchanting Plus, Ender IO, Ender Storage, Equivalent Exchange, Extended Renderer, ExtraCells, ExtraUtillities, Factorization, Flat Bedrock, Forestry, Legendary Beasts, GalactiCraft, GalactiCraft Planets, GravityGun, GregTech, IC2 Nuclear Control, iChun Util, immibis-core, Industrial Craft 2, Inventory Tweaks, Iron Chests, KeithyUtils, Logistic Pipes, Magic Bees, Player API Core, Metallurgy, MicDoodle Core, MineFactory Reloaded, MineTweaker, ModBuild, Modular Powersuits, Morph, Mystcraft, Natrua, NEI Addons, NEI Plugins, Nether Ores, Not Enough Items, Numina, Open Blocks, Optifine HD D1, Pam's Clay Spawn, Plugins for Forestry, Portal Gun, PowerCrystalsCore, PowerSuit Addons, ProjectRed, qCraft, QuarryPlus,RailCraft, ReactorCraft, Xeno's Reliquary, Resonant Engine, RotaryCraft, Ruins, SlimevoidLib, Steve's Factory Manager, Tinkers Construct, Thermal Expansion, Threaded Lightning, Tinkers Mechworks, TwilightForest, Universal Electricity, Update Checker Mod, URLFix Reikas Mods, Useful TNT, VoidMonster, VoxelMap, Waila, Weather Mod, Wireless Redstone(ChickenBonesEdition), XplosionCore Puh that was a lot to write! finally If there will be enough people who want to test it in the closed beta I will make a nitrado server if you want to try it too, feel free to write me back! Hope to hear from you! Best Greetings, xxxxxxxx Answer Hi xxxxxxxxx, You have permission to use MFFS in your mod pack as long as you give credit. Regards, Calclavia Category:Licenses Category:MFFS